


Beneath the Frozen Heart a Burning Passion

by TheAppleThatFellDown



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A sensible North, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Starks (ASoIaF), Barristan Selmy is Badass, F/M, Gen, Politically Astute Robb, Robb Stark is King in the North, The King in The North, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAppleThatFellDown/pseuds/TheAppleThatFellDown
Summary: Ned captures a baby Daenerys on Dragonstone and decides that he would save her life. Things escalate from there, the Realm had just finished a war, and already is on the verge for a new one.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: robb x daenerys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well to start off, a sort of fix it fic for Starks, but not exactly a wank? Characters would die, and any choice they make may haunt them later. I'm still wondering how the North which is bigger than the rest of the Kingdom isn't capable of fielding an army greater than the other half. Of course I get the winter and all, but Starks have lived there for 8,000 years. Have they not adapted yet? It is said that they are capable of fielding 45,000 men, with provisions limited due to stocks focused more on the survival for winter, I see why they would have problems. But in a more sensible approach, they should have already found ways to provide food even in winter, or perhaps a way of stockpiling? First chapter is short, expect a longer second chapter, happy reading!

Ned gripped the railings on the deck as the North’s largest galley lurched sideways from the huge wave. The Sea Wolf was the North’s pride in the sea, and was built by a former smuggler, caught by Manderly forces, but in exchange for his life, he vowed to serve House Stark and build ships, as he explained the lack thereof of fleets. 

His father had taken the smuggler under his service ever since, unfortunately the ship was only finished a month after the rebellion. For its maiden voyage, the ship sailed from white harbor to gull town, to fetch Ned, when Robert sent out a raven ordering the capture of Rhaella at Dragonstone. He remembered what happened when the Lannister forces arrived first at Kingslanding, and he had no doubt that the same would happen if Robert’s forces arrived at the island first.

“Lordship awaits you Ser Davos if we reach Dragonstone in time!” Ned shouted at the man who he himself was shouting orders to his crew.

“Build the castle already then milord, we already have arrived!” the man grinned, as he pointed at the looming figure ahead of them, hidden by the rain and surge.

Dragonstone.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

He had his head on top of his shoulders, he could not breathe freely until he had reached the neck where it was safe. He planned three different routes, the other two a fake envoy to shake off potential assassins, after all it was not everyday you carry a Targaryen babe.

Five hours ago

“Kill her! Kill that dragonspawn!” Robert screamed red-faced, veins bulging around his face and neck. Ned shook his head and seethed inside, how had Robert come to this? Maybe Lyanna had a point. But he shook away his thoughts of his sister and focused at the task at hand; saving Daenerys Targaryen, the only acknowledged living Targaryen in Westeros.

“No Robert, she is naught but a child! Innocent of her family’s crimes!” Ned held the crying babe tighter. 

“She is a threat to your grace’s rule, she must be disposed of.” Tywin Lannister spoke, he did not shout nor raised his voice, but it felt like listening to his father. His cold eyes betrayed nothing, was this his face too when he ordered the deaths of Elia Martell and her children?

“Are we cravens now my lords that we are afraid of a little babe?” Ned spoke, he looked at the eyes of all the great lords in the room.

“Her father killed your family Ned! And her brother raped your sister!” Robert screamed

“She is not her family! She is still a babe and is innocent of her family’s crimes! Jaime Lannister already killed the Mad king, and you yourself smashed his chest in, and crashed his face. As far as I’m afraid, justice has been done. Are we so much cravens now that we cower before a babe?”

“Lord Stark may have the right of this, mad as her family is, she shows no sign of it yet. I am not so cold as to kill little children, raise her, and marry her to your child to consolidate your reign.” Stannis spoke blandly, he was the youngest in the room, but he served as the lord of Storm’s end.

“The seven hells freeze over before I marry any of my brood to that dragonspawn!” Robert practically spat at Ned’s direction.

“Fear, lord Stark does great things to men, like the murder of babes and innocent.” Doran Martell now voiced out, his face emotionless but in his eyes fire raged.

“We called this council to reach a decision, it has been an hour now and still we have not yet arrived at one.” Hoster Tully rubbed his greying beard, his good father eyeing him warily. “It is true that she is a babe, and yet when she grows up and declares that she wants the throne?” The riverlord continued, his eyes hardening as he looked at the last of the Targaryens.

Ned looked around the hall, Robert was fuming, Tywin silent and calculating, Hoster looked tired, Mace looked lost, and Jon looked at him blankly.

“My lords, if you’ll listen to me.” None could command a room full of giant egos as great as Jon Arryn. His voice commanded respect, one which Ned hoped to accomplish.

“She is a threat to Robert’s kingdom true, but too many innocents have died, and it would not bode well for Robert if he killed her, the faith would ask questions.” He continued as he rubbed his chin, and he truly looked old, despite still being a strong man he was into his sixties now, wrinkles adorned his face, and white hair predominated his head.

“I propose that she be raised by a house loyal to Robert, to be a ward of that house and raised to be a loyal subject of the crown.” Silence reigned in the room.

“Foolishness, it would be offering loyalists another dragon to raise their banners for. We might as well offer the girl the Iron throne by now.” Tywin spoke in a quiet voice, but inside he was cursing, he knew he had to get in control or his legacy would be threatened. 

“That’s why we have a loyal house to Robert raise her, if the girl gets it into her head that she wants the throne then we can control her.” Jon argued back.

“So you propose the Vale then? So one day you may have a queen of your own on the throne?” Tywin questioned the falcon lord.

“Nay, I would be Hand of the King here, but did I not raise my banners when her father demanded the heads of my foster sons? Did I not risk my life to topple off House Targaryen? No my lord, I do not wish to let Targaryens reign over us again, but never would I let the murder of an innocent child take place.” Robert looked furious at their foster father.

“I still say that she dies!” Robert slammed his fists on the table and took a swig at his goblet.

“I see the merit of lord Arryn, let the babe be fostered by a family loyal to his grace, perhaps if House Tyrell could do it?” Mace placed his hands on the table, his eyes gleaming with ambition.

“Were you not Targaryen Loyalists four moons ago? Now you wish to foster a dragon lord Tyrell? Do you think us fools?” Hoster Tully laughed at the audacity of the Reachlord whose face turned Red with shame and anger.

“But we bent the knee! We have already sent food and provisions for the people of Kingslanding!” Mace screamed.

“Peace Lord Tyrell, Hoster speaks true, while none here could say that they are as generous as your house, you have sided with the Targaryens, and people would get the wrong idea, no, for the stability of the realm Daenerys Targaryen would not be fostered in Highgarden.” Jon said, his eyes darted around the room, this people were the most powerful in the realm, one mistake and war would happen again.

“I think Lord Stark should foster the babe.” Doran spoke, he crossed his arms.

“Bah, and give them a weapon to use against the throne?” Lord Tywin shook his head. 

“He is nothing but honorable, he personally delivered the remains of my sister and her children even if he did not need to, and I hear he personally killed of one of the perpetrators? One of your men lord Tywin” Doran glared at the Lannister lord.

“Lies, it was not me, nor have I given such any orders!” Tywin sat rigidly in his chair.

“A babe stabbed for half a hundred times, then raped? A boy, not even a year of age had his head smashed in! Is that justice?” Doran spoke, standing up.

“The man already claimed guilty, and Stark already beheaded him. I did not order anyone to do so much as that.” Tywin spoke coldly as he glared back at Doran.

“The mountain was also claimed to be the one to kill Aegon and Elia, my lords, your grace, justice is not yet done!” Doran looked around the room, as he furiously pointed at Tywin.

“Lorch claimed he was the one to do it, all.” Tywin argued.

“Justice is done, Rhaegar raped my Lyanna! Those dragonspawns deserved to die!” Robert screamed.

Doran bristled. He was about to say something but Ned shouted, the babe in his arms crying.

“My lords, tis true that raising her would always be a threat, but House Stark has nothing to gain with fostering her. My own father and brother died by the Mad King’s hands, my sister abducted by Rhaegar, I assure you my lords, I would be the last one to raise her to the throne.” Ned spoke coldly.

“Ned speaks right, House Stark and the North has suffered the most during this war. I would sooner trust lord Stark with the babe than any other man in the realm.” Hoster spoke in support of his goodson, which Ned nodded at him in gratitude.

“What about when you die Ned, what stops her from raising her banners?” Robert asked as he glared at his foster brother. Ned dismissed the glare and looked at Robert blankly. To be frank he had no answer to that either, so he hugged the babe closer. 

“I have a solution my lords. Eddard, you have a son do you not? Your heir? Hoster’s second in line after Edmure if I may be wrong?” Jon Arryn asked, as he clasped his hands together.

Hoster waved his hand and muttered “Aye, after Edmure and should he not have any heirs, Robb is the heir to the Riverruns.” 

“Robb, Robb is his name.” Ned looked at the king whose eyes softened a touch.

“I propose then that the girl be betrothed to the boy, and when they come in age, be married under the old gods or new, to ensure her loyalty, and to prevent her from being taken by Targeryen loyalists.” Jon said, the room once more reigned in silence, the squalls of the babe and Ned’s shooing the only sound in the room.

Ned suddenly felt his throat go dry, and swallowed non existent water.

“I-I see such merit in your plan lord Arryn, and lord Stark has my confidence.” Hoster spoke.

“Of course the ever ambitious Lord Tully.” Tywin dryly said.

“You dare?!” Hoster stood up and slammed his fists at the table.

Poor table Ned thought, it had been subjected to abuse this past hour.

“Enough milords, lets call a vote, say aye if you agree, and nay if not.” Jon raised his voice over the screaming.

Hoster calmed down but still glared at the Lion of the Westerlands, who ignored him.

“Aye for me, Lord Tully?” Jon spoke first. His hand brooch glinting in the light.

“Aye” his good father replied.

“Lord Tyrell?”

“Aye”

“Prince Doran?” 

“Aye”

“Lord Lannister?” 

“Nay”

“Lord Stannis?” 

“Aye”

“Lord Stark?”

Ned looked at the babe who stared at him in curiosity, eyes still wet from crying. Already he felt responsible for the babe.

“Aye, I will raise her a loyal subject to the throne, and teach her of the Targaryen’s crimes and horrors.” Ned spoke, as he stared at everyone at the room.

“Your grace?”

“Bugger me off, go then and raise her in your frozen wasteland home, I hear one word of treason and House Stark will be gone in the history books!” Robert roared, and threw his goblet across the room, he stood up, glared at Ned, then left the hall.

“If there are no more concerns my lords, the meeting is adjourned.” Jon Arryn cleared his throat and all the men stood, Tywin left immediately after Robert who called for his hammer, to cooldown in the training yard.

“Forgive him Ned, he has anger in his heart.” Jon Arryn spoke, but Ned raised his hand.

“You need not apologize for something out of your control Jon, I fear that for all that he has matured as a fighter, he is still a boy inside.” Ned spoke as he sighed.

“How’s Jon?” Ned froze as Jon asked. 

“Well, I will raise him in Winterfell alongside my heir, it is the right thing to do.” Ned said carefully.

“Tis right, I would not scold you anymore as I know you already know your mistake. It is not easy to do the right things, but honor compels us to. You are a great man Ned, Rickard would be proud. I should go now, there is still the matter of the Kingsguard.” Jon clasped the lord of Winterfell’s shoulder, as he conversed with Doran Martell.

“You are more brother to my own brother, as he claims, I care not, I do not like senseless violence, nor killing innocents, but should she get the wrong ideas you should do your duty Lord Stark.” Ned stared coldly at the young stag, who gritted his teeth as he spoke, but he nodded his head in respect and left quickly.

“Many will try to harm you on the road, and I fear Tywin would move against you and call it an accident.” Hoster grimaced as he thinks of the Warden of the West.

“We will board the Sea Wolf father, tis a fine vessel. Have you breached the matter with Lord Brynden my lord?” Ned asked.

“He says that he shall think of it, but for now he shall continue his service to the Eyrie.” Hoster pursed his lips.

“I understand then, I shall send him a letter, he is always welcome in the North.” Ned said, Daenerys was already fast asleep on his arms.

“Lord Mace! The trades are fair then, five hundred pounds of different grains to be given to the north monthly, as well as bushels of fruits in season, doubled when winter comes in exchange for an investment in the bank of the reach, as well as wood shipments and wool.” 

“Tis a fair trade my lord, forgive me, but I must go to my family, my wife has recently given birth to a daughter.” Ned nodded as the man briskly walked away.

“Lord Stark, you shall always have a friend in Dorne, you have done so much service for us.” Prince Doran bowed to him

“Do not bow Prince Doran, I fear I was too late in arriving, I did not get to save your sister nor her children. It should be I who bows in apology.” Ned shook his head as he remembered the horrow he witnessed.

“Much so my lord that you have given us far more justice than what the crown has offered, I will be off then my lords.” Doran bowed his head in respect before walking away, his scent of spices and exotic oil lingering in the air. 

“Say hello to Cat for me Ned, and send my love to Robb.” Hoster shook his hand then hugged him.

“I would send word to Seaguard if you wish to dock there?” Hoster asked.

“We have bought enough provisions for three month’s worth of sailing, I do not wish to dock in any port except White Harbor.”

“A wise choice.” With that both men exited the halls, and together with their guards made way for the bay.

As Daenerys fussed around looking for a sweet spot as she slept, Ned cooed and hugged her tightly. Not even a woman flowered and men had already decided her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see a chapter in Robb's POV, we'll also see some developments in the North, nothing fantastical but more practical developments.

**ROBB STARK**

Robb stood at Winterfell's courtyard, trying to look as serious as ever, he hoped he at least captures his father's Lord face. He had taken up his coloring after his mother, who had auburn hair and blue eyes common in the Riverlands, although his father told him the red may have come from the Flint side of his family.

Today was a day Robb was excited for, the last of the boys would arrive today, after the rebellion his father had reached out to the various Lords of the North. Too separated he said it was, and to strengthen the ties of the North, as well as have a good relationship with the future Warden and his Lords, he invited all the houses to send their sons to be fostered at Winterfell, daughters to be sent to socialize with each other, as well as to have easier time finding betrothals.

Speaking of betrothals, Robb looked to his left and immediately looked down.

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen was the ward of his family, and a fortnight ago, his father had told them both that when they reach of age, they were to be married. A fortnight ago, he learned that he was to marry his bestfriend. It wasn't that he wasn't willing, but still the thought of marriage seem far from his mind, games of knights and monsters, Florian and Jonquil were the things they were busy the most.

It didn't help that she was also pretty, Robb blushed hard as he felt Dany's gaze on him.

It had been a fortnight since they talked, oh of course there was the greetings and courtesies but they hadn't had the chance to talk about it, they were still seven by the gods.

At his right was his father, who stood imposingly still as the statues of the crypts and face as stern. In public he was the stern father who was also kind and merciful, he was few with words but words full of wisdom, they called him the Quiet Wolf. But Robb knew underneath that quietness was a burning passion of love for the pack. Besides his father was his mother, whom he had married during the rebellion, at her arms was his youngest brother, Bran, who like him and his sister Sansa, took after the Tully colors.

His youngest sister Arya was the only one with the Stark coloring, well as well as his brother, Jon. Half-brother to be exact, a bastard son by the honorable Ned Stark, the single stain on his honor, but Robb didn't judge his father, nor did he hate his brother. Far from it.

Since birth Robb and Jon had each other, well add in Dany too. The trio caused a lot of problems around Winterfell, and were as inseparable as they could be.

Now though, Robb had to act all lordly and matured. Their final guests should be arriving any moment now, an outrider warned them ahead of time. The Umbers were fierce men, hardy and huge, they were closest to the wall so they experienced the most raids by the wildlings.

Their Lord, the Greatjon Umber is said to be dwarfed only by the Mountain, something which scared Robb slightly, it was said that the Mountain was ruthless, there were rumors that he was involved in the killing of Princess Elia Martell and her babes, but his father only got Amory Lorch.

"Ned!" A loud voice boomed, his father only shook his head in exasperation.

A large man sitting on top of the largest shaggy steed he has seen arrived, he had a great axe strapped across his back, a greatsword even bigger than Ice, his family's ancestral blade, was strapped on the saddle of the steed, who had the shaggiest fur he has seen. He hopped off his horse and handed it to a waiting stablehand.

"NED!" The man rushed towards his father and hugged him tightly with a smile on his face.

"I think my husband has difficulty breathing Jon!" Robb's mother laughed at his father's expression, Arya at her side was laughing too.

"This must be yer son Robb ain't it?" The man pointed his thumb towards me, I stood my ground and met his calculating eyes.

"Tully colors he might have, but wolfsblood is strong in this one! Where's me own boy? Jon!" The man shouted, and as soon as he shouted the rest of his party arrived, men almost as big as him, some women warriors too.

"This me own pack, the Umbers are here milord, we answer to the Stark in Winterfell." The man kneeled as did the rest of his retinue.

"Rise GreatJon, Winterfell is yours." His father replied, then the Umbers finally lined up.

"Lord Stark!" Two men approached his father, one had an eyepatch over his left eye, despite having white hair he still looked as big as a bear. The other was smaller, but he interestingly had chains signifying he was a maester.

"Mors, Hother, who's holding Last Hearth?" Ned shook the arms of the men.

"Edwin, mine cousin milord, couldn't pass up the opportunity to feast in Winterfell, besides I'll be missing this young lad right here!" Mors, as his father greeted him pointed at a tall boy who was by the Greatjon's side.

"Ned, meet my son! Smalljon, he's a good lad, a bit rough around the edges but he'll be alright!" The boy approached father and knelt, "Lord Stark, my life is yours!" His father smiled warmly and spoke, "If you'll be anything like your father, I would be glad to have it. Here meet my son and heir Robb!" Robb walked forward and shook Smalljon's hands.

"Me father told me I'd be fostering in Winterfell and Lord Stark had a son close to mine own age! Me thinks that you and I'd be fast friends!" Smalljon grinned, Robb had to smile along, the Umber heir had that energy.

"There's some from other houses too! I'll be introducing you to the pack later! Here's Jon, he's my brother!" Smalljon grinned at his namesake who shyly reached out his hand, "Daenerys, he's our father's ward, but she's very close to us." Robb said as he looked at Dany, she look at his direction shyly before laughing at Smalljon's exaggerated bow.

"My lady!" He yelled loudly before kissing her knuckles, Dany laughed and said, "Well met Smalljon, I think we'll have lots of fun here!"

"Here's my sister, Sansa." Again Smalljon took an exaggerated bow then took his sister's offered hand and kissed her knuckles. "Never have I met a maiden so fair!" Sansa blushed while Robb and the rest laughed.

"Robb lead Smalljon to the pack house, Greatjon, tents have been brought up by the hunter's gate for your men, there's a room prepared for you in the great hall." His father shook him off and already walked away as the two men conversed.

"Smalljon! Can't wait til you meet the rest of the pack!" Robb laughed at the name his father had given him and the rest of the northern heirs and sons. But he found it fitting, he knew in the future these boys who would grow up with him will be his brothers.

"I hear Ed, Har, and Tor's there?" Smalljon asked as he grabbed his big sack of things and settled it across his back.

"Aye, they say you've been with them, Karstark lands are close to Umber ones right?" Robb asked, and Smalljon nodded. He smiled inwardly, although it was a bore to listen to Maester Luwin the subject matters were so interesting, and he may not like geography, he knew that knowledge of one's lands is essential in being a Lord. What kind of Lord does not know his lands?

"Jon here is also a member of the pack! We are given a keep to ourselves, we train everyday and eat the same food as everyone, lessons are also given by our maester, don't tell him I said this but, he's absolutely hell to listen to! But he's a kind man, and brilliant, and it gets really interesting when he talks about magic!" Robb exaggerated as he hovered his hands in front of his face wriggling his fingers.

"Yes and that's why you sleep in sums always." Daenerys snarked from behind them. It was the first time in a fortnight that she talked to him, well of course there was the courtesies and greetings, but being told of your betrothal always makes things awkward.

"I'll have you know I'm the best in sums in the pack!" Robb exclaimed as he crossed his arms, Jon laughed by his side and Smalljon watched amused.

"Not a hard thing to do." Sansa spoke this time, and the girls laughed.

Robb grumbled and shooed the girls away, "Septa Mordane told me to remind you of sewing lessons, best get there before she decides to punish you." The heir to Winterfell smirked as the two girls squeaked and raised their dresses to come to the Septa.

"They have no sewing lessons, do they?" Jon asked as they watched the backs of the running girls.

"Nope!" The boys laughed at that.

"You know they'll give you hell for that Robb" Jon suddenly said, Robb's smile faltered but he grinned right back.

"Well, they have a pack of their own, let's see their pack come across our pack." Robb grinned evilly. What happened in the near future best not be spoken, the sons of the north battled ferociously with the maidens of the north. Much was broken, such as manly pride, and in the end, there was a lesson the boys learned. Never earn the ire of a northern woman.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXX

Robb led the Umber heir to his chambers, he shared rooms with two others, Theron Wull and Jojen Reed.

"This is Smalljon, he'll be staying in this room with you." Robb said as the two boys greeted them.

"Welcome to the pack Smalljon!" Theron Wull came the closest to the Umber in terms of height, after them was Robb. They were the tallest kids in Winterfell.

In contrast, Jojen Reed was a small boy, as was expected from a crannogman, but Jojen proved that despite his size, his agility and wits would allow him to win. Jojen was a quiet boy, he rarely spoke, he preferred others to do the talking, but he was quick to smile. When he spoke, he spoke of words far beyond their years, so he instantly had the role of the mediator of the pack.

"This is Jojen Reed, he's the mediator of the pack, he doesn't say much but he can talk you down real good." Robb pointed at the boy who was leaning on the wall. He waved at them, but never spoke a word.

"This one is Beron Wull, he's considered the muscle of the pack, but I say to him that we're still children and he doesn't have the muscles he thinks he has, tis all in his brain, not that he has those either." Robb laughed as Beron glared at him.

"I'll have you know, this babies will make maidens swoon in the future!" Theron raised his arms and flexed his small muscles.

"Although finally there's someone to talk to, Jojen here does not like to talk much! I think you and I will get along Smalljon!" Theron grinned as he shook the Umber heir's hand.

"I think putting together the loudest ones was a mistake Robb." Jon chuckled.

"Meh, they'd be too tired of each other's yelling to disturb others, now come along Smalljon, let's gather the pack!" Robb waited until the newcomer settled in his things before leaving the room and fetching the others.

"Wait for me in the courtyard, I'll be there as soon as possible!" Robb ran towards the other rooms howling, then he reached the stairs and ran fast.

"We'll best get going, when Robb calls the pack follows." Jojen spoke for the first time.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXX

Robb realized for the first time that they were many, he could count past twenty the number of the pack. They gathered around him in the courtyard, some he caught in their rooms, some were wandering around the Godswood, and in Domeric's case, the library. It took half a candlestick before they were completed, which was no easy task.

"Today we welcome a new brother, a howl for Smalljon Umber!" Robb howled, and although his voice was high pitched and his throat would surely sore the following day, the chorus of howls that echoed his sent shivers across his spine. A distant shout of Robb was heard but he paid it no heed.

"Jon, we welcome you to the pack, and today you become one of us, you become our brother, to stand beside us always, a pack of northern wolves." Robb said, as he thumped the newcomer's chest who looked wholly excited.

"But there's always a welcoming to the pack, a tradition we had set up. I hope you're prepared…" The future Lord of Winterfell spoke ominously, before shouting "Attack!"

Suddenly Smalljon was met with fists and boots, instead of being afraid he instead grinned and shouted "Come on you prissies, is that all you can do?" He dodged the first fist, and laid a haymaker on Edwin Norrey, but Beron Wull suddenly entered with a Jab, Smalljon recovered and kicked the mountain clansman in the stomach before being forced to the ground by Eddard Karstark.

"Good to see you again Jon! You still keep forgetting your left idiot!" Edd grinned as he pinned the Umber heir.

"Lick my balls Edd!" Smalljon forced his way out of the grapple, before suffering a sudden mean hook sent by Robb himself.

"You fight well Jon, you'd fit in well!" And suddenly it was an all-out brawl, they forgot that it was to test Smalljon, dessert privileges got everybody heated, and the accidental hard strikes in the courtyard revisited. They were causing a massive ruckus in the courtyard before the head of the Stark guards called them out.

"BOYS!" Immediately the boys stopped, they knew that voice and suddenly they gulped in fear. Robb himself felt true fear.

"Ser Arstan, you see-" Robb began, but the old knight shook his head.

"I care not, you are future Lords of the North, you'd do well to behave inside the castle! I'd let it go for now, and Robb, you will tell your father of this or there would be consequences. Now run along, for tomorrow you'll be realeasing all those pent up aggresions in the tiltyard." The knight smirked as a chorus of groans echoed.

"No need Ser Arstan, for their punishment see that the boys are trained til their body's drop, they seem too eager for action." Robb closed his eyes and groaned at his father's voice. Besides his father were the other Lords who were laughing as the children brawled.

"Clean yourselves lad, and prepare for the feast, Robb accompany those who needs it to Maester Luwin, I shan't have guests fainting later in the feast because of some injury." Robb nodded, he was about to do that anyways, what kind of leader would he be if he didn't look after his men?

"Wolves! Lineup!" The scattered boys suddenly ran and form four lines. Robb took Smalljon and led him besides Godric Lightfoot at the third line.

"This is the formation we are to have when we meet tomorrow here Smalljon, best you prepare, Ser Arstan doesn't like latecomers." Robb winced, as did many others and suddenly Smalljon had to gulp, despite looking old, his fuzzy beard and long hair made him look intimidating, his posture screamed danger, an achievement only accomplished by a few.

"Now go to the pack tower and prepare for the feast, anybody who needs treatments stay!" Robb stomped his foot once, and the others ran.

"Your boy's got a good head on him, he does!" A voice spoke from their back, Robb tried to ignore the sudden blush creeping to his cheeks before his half-brother, Jon smacked his head.

"Clear your head Robb, let's take Cley, Ben, and Uligg to Maester Luwin." Robb only rolled his eyes at his brother, before beckoning the two to follow them.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

At the feast, the ladies were the first to enter, so Robb could only look at Daenerys from afar. And when he and Jon entered first, he felt nervous first but straightened his nerves, only to melt down again when he met the eyes of Daenerys, he immediately looked straight at his father who looked amused at all of it.

After him were Domeric Bolton and Smalljon Umber, the Bolton heir looked shy while Smalljon took in all the attention to himself, smiling and laughing. After them were Jojen Reed and Robin Flint, then Asher Forrester and Winston Dustin.

Winston was the sole heir to the Barrowlands, Lady Barbara died in childbirth, and his father, William Dustin died when his father and six other men went to Dorne. That was all his father said, and never spoke much on the issue.

Then come the two representatives to the mountain clans, Edwin Norrey and Beron Wull, Edwin was slightly tall but lanky, while Beron looked as big as Smalljon.

Cley Cerwyn and Benfred Tallhart entered next, they were as close as brothers, and their two houses was the closest to Winterfell, he knew his father were in talks with Lords Cerwyn and Tallhart to build a fleet of their own, and a possible canal from Castle Cerwyn to Winterfell.

Wendel Manderly and Daryn Hornwood came next, they were kin to each other, with Daryn's mother being a cousin of Lord Wyman Manderly, as such the two were the closest to each other as Robb was to Jon.

Godric Lightfoot a small but agile boy entered with Harrion Karstark, who was amongst the biggest of the pack.

His father's namesake Eddard Karstark entered with the last of the Karstark Brothers, Torrhen Karstark. The Karstark were close kin to the Starks, essentially a cadet branch formed when Karlon Stark help defeat the Boltons and the rebellious Cadet Branch, the Greystarks. He was awarded lands from the Bolton lands which were taken as punishment.

The representatives from Skaagos entered next, they mostly stayed out of the way from the rest of the North, but his father started opening up talks with the Skaagosi people, in turn of teaching the Old Tounge to the mainland, food was to be shipped to the Skaagosi, in about a moon the first herd of Unicorns were said to arrive, they were stocky and big, and contrary to rumors, the Unicorns aren't closely related to horses, Maester Luwin intended to do a study on the mysterious animal.

Ulrigg and Ulrik Magnos entered, Ulrigg was bigger, aside from that the two brothers almost looked like twins, the smaller Ulrik was the eldest as opposed to their appearances.

The latest additions to the North entered next, Matthos Seaworth and his younger brother Rickard, named in honor of his grandfather who had taken Ser Davos in service when he had much reason to take his head instead. The decision proved right as he was admiral to the Northern fleet, for his actions during the Rebellion wherein he smuggled in food to Storm's End, he was given lands in the North, and was granted Sea Dragon Point where with the help of the Glovers, Forresters, and the Mormonts he raised a fleet for the North since the time of Brandon the Burner.

The last two to enter were the Mormonts, Dacey and Theron. Dacey was a lady comfortable in breeches as well as in a dress, she enjoyed sewing as much as she enjoyed swinging around her mace. But she was a member of the Pack and chose to attend the Pack activities than the lady ones, not that she hated it, but she felt more joy in the tiltyard than in a room. His cousin, Theron Mormont is the heir to Bear Island, his mother Lynesse Hightower also died in childbirth, and after that his father Jorah decided that he would take no woman again as wife.

Robb sat at the center of the table given to them as opposed to the chair besides his father in the high table, for the rest of the stay of the pack he was to stay with them until time came and they would each go to their separate lands, but until then, Robb would enjoy every moment with his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes Davos Seaworth serves the North now, and Doran may be too out of character perhaps, but hidden agendas? Ned is far too trusting of course, despite having grand plans about the North, remember Northerners value straight forwardness instead of shrewdness. When winter comes there is no time for petty squabbles and word wars, although perhaps the presence of Dany and Jon would prepare Ned for political situations. This fic could also be found on fanfiction.net, same name and title, a review would help! Cheers!


End file.
